If It's Here...
"If It’s Here..." is the first episode of Battle of the Shopkins, the fourth season of TSB, and is the 30th episode overall. It was released on September 9, 2019 after a one-year, two month and three day hiatus since the previous episode. Two strange creatures named Zara Star and Sunburst visit Shopville and convince 44 Shopkins to participate in a game called "Battle of the Shopkins", where the prize is "$1,000,000". Plot Cold open The narrator talks about the evolution of paper object shows, and how the world was blown away by them. The narrator then talks about how the contestants were part of a show called The Shopkins Battle. Meanwhile, World Vacation Jessicake runs up to Pupkin Cake and says how she heard about something. Tara Tiara comes running up to them. The narrator then says how the show was short-lived and how the creator couldn't animate. Rubie Blaze is talking to Pamela Camera, but Rubie doesn't say much, saying "You know about that?". Mystabella then complains about how the third season, Shopkins Craziness, was cancelled. Bubbleisha starts running up to Wild Style Peppa-Mint and shows her a rectangle that she found. Wild Style Peppa-Mint corrects Bubbleisha and says that the shape is a parallelogram, and that she would know. Then Bubbleisha shows Wild Style Peppa-Mint a pentagon, to her horror. Wild Style Peppa-Mint tells Bubbleisha that pentagons are extremely scary. Then the pentagon rattles in Bubbleisha's hand, which then puts them in a state of terror. Bubbleisha calls Cheeky Chocolate to help them, and she uses Twinkle Cupcake to cut the pentagon into a quadrilateral and a triangle. Bubbleisha and Wild Style Peppa-Mint are both relieved that the pentagon is gone. Mystabella then decides to do a show, but she couldn't come up with ideas. Then a portal appeared from the sky, sucking all of the contestants into it. As more characters get sucked up, Zara Star crushes the contestants down to a smaller size, despite being infinite in size. Zara Star and Sunburst arrive The contestants still complains about the portal they got sucked into. Bubbleisha felt dizzy, to which Mystabella said that wasn't her fault. Zara Star welcomes the contestants. Spilt Milk sees Zara Star and asks what it is. Sneaky Wedge suggests that she squish it, which she does, causing Zara Star to scream. Sneaky Wedge tells Spilt Milk to stop because she doesn't know what it does. Zara Star then says that she can do this, she grabs Rubie Blaze and deforms her, shocking everyone. Bubbleisha asks Zara Star if he can bring her back, but declines. Bubbleisha then begs at Zara Star to bring her back, fluttering her arms (Spilt Milk sees this as "disrespect"). Sneaky Wedge says that she hates living where there are no recovery centers, and Zara Star teases them. Sunburst then appears and also teases them. Surprised by Sunburst's appearance, Sweet Pea squishes Sunburst and says that he has a different texture than Zara Star. Spilt Milk runs up to Zara Star and asks him her purpose, calling her a murderer, but is screeched and is stunned. Sneaky Wedge also does, but gets screeched. Sunburst tells her to stop, but she screeches at him. Milk Bud, however, can communicate with Zara Star without being screeched and agrees to do something. When Peppa-Mint asked what she can do, Zara Star attempts to screech, but Mitzy Oven Mitt throws herself at Zara Star and disappears. Honey Hearts sighs in sadness, stating that Rubie Blaze and Mitzy Oven Mitt are unrecoverable, but Zara Star recovers them from her hands. Ignoring Spilt Milk's pleads to leave, Zara Star announces that they are going to play a game. Kindi Kids Jessicake says she likes games, and is very excited. Zara Star then says there will be a prize and the prize is "1 Million Dollars", which makes everyone excited. Sunburst says he loves the prize, but gets screeched. Zara says to the contestants how Shopkins Craziness got cancelled, and explains the rules. All the contestants will be competing in challenges and one gets eliminated until there is only one left, believing the winner would obtain the money. Zara announces they will be picking the teams, but she foreshadows the next episode. Zara then explains that they are ripping off Battle for BFDI because the creator couldn't come up with ideas. Zara Star says goodbye and smiles as the episode ends. Credits *Writing- Tyler Scott, Satomi Hinatsu, Michael Huang *Animation- Satomi Hinatsu, Michael Huang *Music- Michael Huang Cast Bree Birthday Cake, Tocky Cuckoo Clock, Donatina, Crown Jules, Kindi Kids Donatina, Strawberry Kiss, Kindi Kids Peppa-Mint, Lynn Flight Meal, Macy Macaron, Brazil Coconut Shopkins, Rainbow Sparkle, Apple Blossom, Chico Pyramid, Rainbow Kate, Marsha Mello, Jessicake, Vicky Vac, Starletta Shades, Lippy Lips, Celeste Rainbow Dress, Cheeky Chocolate, Pineapple Lily, Kooky Cookie, Yolanda Yo-Yo, Ice Cream Kate, Lala Lipstick, Mitzy Oven Mitt and Buncho Bananas appear, however, they do not speak. Trivia *This is the pilot episode of Battle of the Shopkins. *No team was up for elimination in this episode due to the fact that it’s a two-parter and continues right along with the next episode. Full Episode File:Battle of the Shopkins Episode 1 - If It's Here... Category:Episodes